


Coffeebeans and Cigarette Stubs

by AngelsBeast



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Genderbending, Hangover, Matchmaking, Rule 63, bucky was a wild girl in her youth, matchmaking Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsBeast/pseuds/AngelsBeast
Summary: What do you do when you find a stranger in your home?Right. You hurl coffee at them and go on a date.Easy.Fem!Steve and Fem!Bucky





	Coffeebeans and Cigarette Stubs

**Author's Note:**

> I started a new Tumblr, [themarveldumpster](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themarveldupster), where I'm posting short fanfics (like this one) and some of my artwork.  
> Basically, my own stuff for the fandom.  
> Have a look, if you're interested!
> 
> This fic was inspired by Kurozawa's awesome artwork, have a look [here](kurozawa46.tumblr.com/post/145003400190/in-support-of-the-twitter)!  
> (or this link, if the one above doesn't work: kurozawa46.tumblr.com/post/145003400190/in-support-of-the-twitter)

Stephanie Rogers will kill Natasha. 

Oh yes, she will. 

“I hate everything,” she hisses before throwing up into the toilet again. 

Not that she can remember all too much from yesterday. Only some drinking challenge Nat held at her birthday party. 

Steph should have known better than to try and drink against that particular birthday girl. 

Nobody she knows can pack away alcohol like Natasha Romanoff. 

She groans and retches again. 

How did she even come home? 

She can't remember shit, really. 

When she feels like it's safe to move away from the toilet, she flushes it and brushes her teeth thoroughly. 

Steph stubbornly avoids looking at her reflection in the mirror. She's pretty sure that she really doesn't want to know how bad she looks with the hangover of her life. 

She exits the bathroom after getting something against the pounding headache out of the bathroom cabinet and stumbles into the kitchen to make some coffee. 

Black, preferably. 

While waiting for the coffee to finish, she switches her phone on. 

She has some messages from the night before, most if them consisting of embarrassing photos of herself by Nat and some random memes by Sam. 

The coffee maker beeps to inform her that it is finally finished. 

Steph takes a cup from the sink when she hears a voice right behind her. 

“Uh… Hi?” 

Steph yelps, her heart in her throat as shock zips through her body. 

Turning around, she hurls her half filled cup towards the intruder with closed eyes. 

She hears it shatter on the wall, followed by swearing. 

“Jesus, what the fuck!?” 

Steph opens her eyes and sees a dark haired woman clinging to the doorframe, looking at the shards of porcelain on the floor and the coffee stain on the wall inches from her face with wide eyes. 

Steph freezes. 

Then the woman looks at her, huffs and raises one eyebrow. “Warn a girl, would ya?” 

Her voice is deep and raspy, and it is really really unfairly sexy. 

Speaking of, the whole woman in front of Steph is gorgeous. 

Long dark sleep tousled hair, clear and slightly tanned skin, soft and seductively curved lips and surreal bright blue-grey eyes framed by long lashes and smeared eye makeup that definitely goes into the racoon category. 

“You alright?”, the woman asks with a tilt of her head, revealing a side cut with a razored in star. 

Steph swallows forcefully and tries to get her mind back on track. 

Right. She just threw a cup with hot coffee at a seriously unfairly gorgeous woman who she doesn't know and why is she in Steph’s apartment? 

“Eh. I mean- yeah, yeah I am?” Then her brain, including her manners kick in and she exclaims, “Shit, sorry, I mean, I didn't mean to do that! Are you alright?”

“For not meaning to do that, your aim is not bad.” She compliments with a chuckle and steps into the kitchen. “Yeah, I’m alright. I'm Bucky, by the way.” She holds her hand out, a smirk on her lips. “And who are you, gorgeous?” 

Steph nearly squeaks, that kinda took an unexpected turn. Unexpected, but not unwanted. 

She takes Bucky's hand. “I'm Steph. Stephanie. Hi.”

At the name, Bucky perks up. “Stephanie? As in, Stephanie Rogers, Natasha’s friend?”

Steph scowls at her limited memory of yesterday. “She made me drink with her.” 

“Ah.” Bucky nods, as if that explains everything. If you know Natasha, it probably does.

There is a short silence, and Steph notices that they are still shaking, or more like absentmindedly holding hands. She hastily pulls hers back, embarrassed. 

“So… I take it you know Nat, too?” 

Bucky laughs and sits down on a kitchen chair, running a hand through her hair. “Oh, do I. We met ages ago in Europe, traveling. We hit it right off and got into a bar fight. You haven't seen anything till you see that red devil lay out five man trice her size without breaking a sweat.”

That story pulls something to the front of Steph’s overhung brain. “Wait, wait, wait. You are Jane Barnes? _The_ Jane Buchanan Barnes?”

Bucky squints up at Steph suspiciously and purses her lips. “What is that woman telling about me that credits such use of my name?” 

Steph laughs and sits down across from her. “Is it true you broke into the British consulate in Germany because you wanted to know if they have underwear printed with the queen's face?”

Bucky stares at Steph, face blank. 

The silence stretches between them, and Steph has to bite her lip to keep from bursting into laughter. 

“No.”, Bucky finally states, expression not changing. Steph isn't convinced for a second. 

“So… You haven't seduced the daughter of that homophobic French right-wing minister and convinced her to stage a fake proposal on national television?”

Bucky licks her lips and slowly answers “No.”, again. Steph doesn't believe her this time, either. So she continues. 

“And you didn't dropkick the CEO of Mercedes off the pier because you thought he was perving after a girl?” 

That finally gets Steph a reaction. 

“Oh my god, that old cot had it coming! It was seriously creepy how-” She interrupts herself sharply when she hears Steph’s laughter. 

Bucky pouts her full lips and crosses her arms, leaning back on her chair. 

“So”, Steph asks, a bit breathless after she calmed down a little. “It's all true?” 

“Well, I have no idea what that woman told you, so.” Bucky points out, a bit snippish and embarrassed. 

“What about that orgy in Minsk-”

“Gah.” Bucky says and bangs her head on the table, hiding her face in the process. 

“Oh my God.” Steph's laughter has reached near hysterics. “Oh. My. God.” Her sides begin to hurt from the workout. “I can't believe you-” 

“Uhum.” 

“And- and they just…?”

“Yeah. I know.” 

“But didn't that, I don't know, hurt?” 

“I never had rug burn like that again.” Bucky growls into the table. 

Steph is officially done. 

Her laughter echoes from the walls and she slides from her chair, opting for the safety of the floor, tears in her eyes. 

After a couple of minutes, she calms down, and looks up to see Bucky peering down at her over the edge of the table with one makeup smeared eye.

“Are you quite finished?” she asks, the soft blush on her face betraying the faux annoyance in her voice. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” She sits up with a final chuckle and asks “Coffee?” 

Bucky's grateful expression is all she needs and she stands up to get them both a cup. 

They sit in comfortable silence for a bit. 

Steph suddenly remembers her confusion from before. “Not to be rude”, she says, “but how are you here? In my apartment, I mean.” 

Bucky blinks. “Huh.” she says. “As far as I remember, we met at Natasha's party. And I was supposed to bring your drunk ass home? You were pretty out of it.”

“That explains a lot.”

“Yeah. Nat said you wouldn't mind if I sleep here…?” 

Bucky sounds a bit unsure all of the sudden, not knowing if it actually was alright to stay. 

“Oh? Yeah, no problem. I don't mind.” Steph smiles reassuringly and Bucky grins back. 

Suddenly, a whole army of light bulbs go off in Steph's head. Of course! 

“Oh, that meddling infuriating woman!”, she groans and hits her forehead with her palm. 

“What?”, Bucky asks, confused. 

“She told me for months that I need a date, she hasn't stopped matchmaking once.”

“Oh.” Bucky's eyes widen in understanding. “Ohhhhhh!” 

“Yeah. Oh man. I'm so gonna kill her for sure!” Steph groans, embarrassed. “I'm sorry, Bucky.” 

“Well, I'm not.” 

“What?” 

“Actually, I'd really love to take you out for breakfast. Or lunch. Brunch?” 

“Really? I mean… Yeah. Yeah, I'd really like that, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Yes.”

“Great! So, it's a date.” 

“It's a date.” Steph can't help but smile, and they end up grinning at each other like fools. 

* * *

 

“By the way”, Steph says when they exit her apartment after they showered and Bucky borrowed some clothes. “What do you think of playing the oblivious card to Natasha?” 

An evil glint appears in Bucky's eyes. “It will frustrate her to no end. I love it!” 

Steph laughs and takes Bucky's hand. “Well then, oh so platonic best friend I love to touch at every opportunity but I definitely don't want more of, let's make her pay.” 

“Yeah.” Bucky squeezes her hand with a soft smile. “Let's.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr, my main blog [AngelsBeast](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angelsbeast) , and my new sideblog, [Marvel Dumpster](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/themarveldupster), where I post original artwork and short fanfictions from me. :)


End file.
